gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanging by a Thread
Hanging by a Thread is the sixth chapter of the first act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough New Enemies: *Savage Grenadier *Savage Boomer *Butcher *Savage Drone *Ticker *Gas Barge New Weapons: *Multi-Turret *Incendiary Grenade *Retro Lancer *Butcher Cleaver *One-Shot The chapter starts with you reaching the roof of the Cougars Stadium but you find out that the cable cars are missing so you need to use the zip-line to get to the other side and you can only use your Boltok Pistol (if you had the hat from previous chapters it falls off your head when you hang from the zip-line). You'll have to fend off from several Drudges and a Gunker but there are several fuel tanks along the way so you won't have any problem dealing with them. After this, you reach the Centennial Bridge with some Lambent waiting for you. Deal with the Gunker and the Stalks before dealing with the rest of the enemies. After you finish them off, a cutscene plays in which you discover that the Locust are still alive but have different looks and have built and outpost in the bridge. After this, a Savage Grenadier attacks you with a Multi-Turret. Kill it with grenades or headshots and find cover quickly as more enemies begin to attack you. Several Grenadiers will use Longshots and One-Shots to take you down so watch out for them before you engage the other enemies. As soon as you deal with the first turret, another one appears beside you with more Grenadiers attacking you. There's a fuel tank over there so don't waste ammo and blow them up. After this, more enemies appear to the left. After you've cleared them all, Baird comments on the turrets before a door opens and several Savage Boomers, Grenadiers and a Butcher attack you. It is recommended that you either use Incendiary Grenades from the dead Grenadiers to burn them all or to use the turrets to kill them. After finishing off the Locust, you continue your path with more Grenadiers, turrets and Tickers attempting to stop you. After you reach the side of the bridge, you are unable to pass directly and you have to decide between the lower deck or the catwalk. If you choose the catwalk, you'll go below the bridge and fight some Grenadiers before you get to see the ship getting hammered by the Lambent Leviathan. After this, you walk upstairs to join your mates. If you take the lower deck, you'll have to pass through another turret to get to the other side before you join your friends. Some Savage Drones come out of the ground but you can use the turret to fend them off. Once you're done with them, a cutscene plays in which you take a closer look to the Leviathan, with Cole and Marcus repeating their dialogues from the second chapter. Before Baird can come up with an idea, the Leviathan crushes the turrets you were supposed to use so Cole asks for a plan B. Baird says they should find Locust artillery. After the cutscene ends, a giant cage full of Tickers falls in front of you. After you destroy the Tickers, you need to find more so you can destroy the Leviathan. After fighting through more Tickers, the grubs use Mortars against you and you have to take cover inside the crates around the bridge. After you pass through some containers, kill the Mortar crew. After this, you see a Gas Barge, a new enemy that launches rockets at you. Use the Mortars to destroy the barge and continue on your way. You follow the way on the part below the bridge and the Leviathan uses its tentacles to try to attack you. It fails but unleashes Polyps on you. Kill them and the Grenadiers near them before you get upstairs again. There's a collectible on the right corner of the bridge. On the left, you find Savage Locust filling a crate with Tickers. Several Savage Drones appear and attack you. Kill them and the Locust with One-Shots. Cole and Marcus repeat their dialogues again as more Drones attack you. Finish them off and drop the Tickers on the Leviathan. A cutscene follows in which the Leviathan destroys the bridge and you fall into the sea below. Then the next chapter begins. Collectibles *Toll Booth Tokens: Behind toll booth with turret. *Bayonet: When you fight off the Savage Locust at the toll gate, the gate will open releasing a few Savage Boomers, a Butcher, and a Savage Grenadier or two. Walk through the gate and follow the smashed cars on the right. Baird will talk about "the squalid look". When you hop down the pavement, you will see an open container with a large wooden crate. Chainsaw it. The bayonet is there. *Recovered Cog Tags #5: Right after the Bayonet and the next battle, look on the left to see a white van. Climb down the ladder behind the van and follow the catwalk. On the other side of the first barrier you will find the COG Tag. *Sightseeing Book: After you take out the mortar crew and pass the Leviathan's tentacles under the bridge, you will see two ladders to go up. Once you go up the ladder, walk out the door and take a right. Follow the path around and the book will be lying to the right of the steps. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Putting it Scientifically…" achievement.